Bedlam
Bedlam is the second episode of Season 7 of Pretty Little Liars ''and the 142nd episode of the show overall. It aired on June 28, 2016. Synopsis With the fallout of Hanna’s abduction still weighing heavily on the PLLs, the Liars begin to grow suspicious of Elliott Rollins as Ali’s condition worsens. Tensions rise between Liam, Aria and Ezra as they work on the book together. Spencer and Caleb are on edge, as neither of them want to talk about the awkward elephant in the room. Meanwhile, Emily receives a disturbing phone call and tries to find a way to see Ali, but isn't allowed to by Elliott and must turn to one potential enemy... Notes *Mary drives Hanna at Spencer's home. *Emily starts to believe that Alison is in danger at Welby and doubt Elliott's good intentions, since Alison's mental state is quickly degrading. *Giving the ring back, Hanna ends the engagement with Jordan Hobart and accepts starting a fashion business with Lucas Gottesman. *It's revealed Elliott and Mary have different agendas and they argue about it. *Aria ends her relationship with Liam. Title and Background *The title refers to Bethlem Royal Hospital, Europe's first and oldest institution to specialise in mental illnesses and origin of the word "bedlam". *It refers to Welby State Psychiatric Hospital, as "bedlam" means chaos or madness, but it also applies to the Liars' current relationships. *The title, "Bedlam" spells out '''Ed Lamb,' and that spells out, "Blamed" as we learn Mary was blamed for the killing of 10 month old Teddy Carver, who her sister seemed to have killed. Main Cast *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal (credited only) *Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis Supporting Cast *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz *Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers *Andrea Parker as Mary Drake *Brendan Robinson as Lucas Gottesman *Huw Collins as Elliott Rollins *Roberto Aguire as Liam Greene *David Coussins as Jordan Hobart *Gwen Holloway as Nurse Trivia *The table read for this episode occurred on April 14th, 2016.Twitter: Update on the episode's table read *Filming for this episode began on April 19th, 2016Instagram: Update on the first day of shooting the episode, and wrapped on April 26th, 2016.Twitter: Joseph Dougherty confirms last day of filming for 'Bedlam' *The intro in this episode features Emily doing the 'Shhh'. Featured Music *"Six Feet Under" by Billie Eilish - (Caleb checks in on Spencer as she works on her mothers campaign finalization papers, he suggest that they gets some sleep then they discuss what happened to Hanna; Emily sleeps in Hanna bed) *"Go Try" by WILSEN - (Hanna meets with Lucas, he asks after Alison then question her about accepting his offer) *"No Sleep To Dream by Zella Day - (Flashback) Hanna works at a bar when Jordan accidentally knocks over her drinks, he flirts with her as helps recover lost information then offers to buy her dinner; Montage as they eat dinner) *"Waving Wild" by Arum Rae - (Jordan goes into his office and sees Hanna sitting at his desk; She apologizes for not being a model fiancée and suggests they go to the bar where they first met) *"Find Yourself Somebody Else" by Bosshouse Music - (Hanna and Jordan arrive at the bar but find out it's been torn down which upsets Hanna; and she takes off her engagement ring and gives it back to Jordan, then walks off) *"Talking In Your Sleep" by Spencer Thomson - (Emily picks up a job application for the bar at Radley when she sees Mary, she introduces herself) *"The Merry Widow, Act III: Duet. Love unspoken (The Merry Widow Waltz)" by The Sadler's Wells Opera Orchestra, Alexander Gibson, June Bronhill & Thomas Round - (In the last scene, a drugged Ali is wheeled away on a gurney into a bright light) Sneak Peeks Pretty Little Liars 7x02 Promo "Bedlam" HD|Official Promo Pretty Little Liars 7x02 x Dead of Summer 1x01 Promo - Next Tuesday HD|Official Promo - PLL + Dead of Summer Pretty Little Liars 7x02 Australian Promo "Bedlam" HD|Australian Promo Pretty Little Liars 7x02 Sneak Peek 1 "Bedlam" HD|Sneak Peek #1 Pretty Little Liars 7x02 Sneak Peek 2 "Bedlam" HD|Sneak Peek #2 Pretty Little Liars 7x02 Sneak Peek 3 "Bedlam" HD|Sneak Peek #3 Pretty Little Liars Facebook Live On Set 4 21 16|Live On Set - Part 1 Pretty Little Liars Facebook Live On Set Part 2 4 21 16|Live On Set - Part 2 Gallery Behind the Scenes CfZrIXEUMAAi3Ol.jpg 2016-04-06 1900.png Writersroomaffirmation01.png IMG_20160416_130903.jpg 12724625_1704253279832889_942865042_n.jpg Screenshot_2016-04-18-20-12-12.png Screenshot_2016-04-18-20-12-18.png Screenshot_2016-04-18-20-12-19.png Screenshot_2016-04-18-20-12-49.png Screenshot_2016-04-18-20-12-50.png Screenshot_2016-04-19-14-28-15.png Screenshot_2016-04-19-15-40-19.png Screenshot_2016-04-19-17-05-57.png Screenshot_2016-04-19-17-31-57.png Screenshot_2016-04-19-17-32-29.png Screenshot_2016-04-19-17-32-51.png Screenshot_2016-04-19-17-33-07.png Screenshot_2016-04-19-19-37-07.png Screenshot_2016-04-19-19-37-22.png Screenshot_2016-04-19-19-37-29.png Screenshot_2016-04-19-19-37-44.png 12912756_1725793294368449_1280384330_n.jpg Screenshot_2016-04-19-22-23-41.png Screenshot_2016-04-19-22-27-52.png Screenshot_2016-04-19-22-27-58.png Screenshot_2016-04-20-11-08-05.png 12912461_1378787608803518_1545400337_n.jpg Screenshot_2016-04-20-13-45-25.png Screenshot_2016-04-20-18-26-00.png Screenshot_2016-04-20-18-26-15.png Screenshot_2016-04-20-18-27-23.png Screenshot_2016-04-20-18-28-11.png Screenshot_2016-04-20-18-28-13.png 12976672_1573323352996460_1471833998_n.jpg Screenshot_2016-04-21-10-29-50.png Screenshot_2016-04-21-10-45-05.png Screenshot_2016-04-21-10-45-45.png Screenshot_2016-04-21-12-09-00.png Screenshot_2016-04-21-12-09-11.png Screenshot_2016-04-21-12-09-12.png Screenshot_2016-04-21-12-25-31.png Screenshot_2016-04-21-13-25-07.png Screenshot_2016-04-21-13-25-36.png 12960069_497436460455237_441379977_n.jpg Screenshot_2016-04-21-14-05-05.png Screenshot_2016-04-21-14-05-31.png Screenshot_2016-04-21-14-05-40.png Screenshot_2016-04-21-14-06-31.png Screenshot_2016-04-21-14-06-35.png 12940052_1277261312301454_1912429624_n.jpg 12950241_230765553949449_313106303_n.jpg 12445852_236108076747465_614513855_n.jpg Screenshot_2016-04-21-17-53-22.png Screenshot_2016-04-21-17-53-58.png Screenshot_2016-04-21-19-08-11.png Screenshot_2016-04-21-20-50-22.png Screenshot_2016-04-21-21-38-50.png Screenshot_2016-04-21-21-40-29.png Screenshot_2016-04-21-21-40-39.png Screenshot_2016-04-21-22-00-06.png Screenshot_2016-04-21-22-00-46.png 12940127_216676955374712_618405197_n.jpg Screenshot_2016-04-22-10-23-22.png Screenshot_2016-04-22-10-34-31.png Screenshot_2016-04-22-16-15-35.png Screenshot_2016-04-22-16-28-30.png Screenshot_2016-04-22-16-37-41.png Screenshot_2016-04-22-17-06-10.png Screenshot_2016-04-22-20-14-27.png 12918643_1121294654587731_1727074702_n.jpg Screenshot_2016-04-25-15-56-39.png Screenshot_2016-04-25-15-56-53.png 12950314_254334218250615_1686161841_n.jpg Screenshot_2016-04-25-17-57-12.png Screenshot_2016-04-25-19-57-05.png Screenshot_2016-04-25-19-57-25.png Screenshot_2016-04-25-19-57-49.png Screenshot_2016-04-25-19-58-11.png Screenshot_2016-04-25-19-58-25.png Screenshot_2016-04-25-19-58-32.png Screenshot_2016-04-25-19-58-39.png Screenshot_2016-04-25-19-58-57.png Screenshot_2016-04-25-20-07-30.png Screenshot_2016-04-25-20-29-43.png 12976275_1679878138932088_1435693150_n.jpg Screenshot_2016-04-26-20-03-58.png Screenshot_2016-04-26-20-45-04.png Screenshot_2016-04-26-20-49-29.png Screenshot_2016-04-26-21-22-31.png Screenshot_2016-04-26-21-24-33.png Screenshot_2016-04-26-21-26-27.png Screenshot_2016-04-26-23-18-59.png Screenshot_2016-04-26-23-19-43.png Screenshot_2016-04-26-23-20-08.png Screenshot_2016-04-27-00-06-09.png 12912430_1014365278642204_1748085574_n.jpg 13129255_964249903696736_1873755276_n.jpg 13098870_607044299445758_2093173091_n.jpg 143360_0997-900x600.jpg 143360_1002-900x600.jpg 143360_1013-900x600.jpg 143360_1026-900x600.jpg 143360_1029-900x600.jpg 143360_1053-900x600.jpg 143360_1055-900x600.jpg 143360_1061-900x600.jpg 143360_1062-900x600.jpg 143420_0445-900x600.jpg 143420_0489-900x720.jpg 143420_0547-900x720.jpg 143420_0437-900x600.jpg 13385705_1743467292592408_495255770_n.jpg CmEz-UzVEAEQAqh.jpg CmFNMPfVAAAB-GK.jpg 13525320_679134342236979_730756738_n.jpg 13549529_1082614031829252_1012648734_n.jpg CmGQVekXEAAAtqM.jpg CmGQXpZWkAIQd1w.jpg Promotional 143360_9198-400x599.jpg 143360_9355-900x600.jpg 143360_9372-900x600.jpg 143420_0506-900x720.jpg 143420_0544-900x720.jpg 143420_0572-900x720.jpg 143420_0590-900x600.jpg 143420_0595-900x600.jpg 143420_0711-900x600.jpg 143420_0724-900x600.jpg 143360_8892-900x600.jpg 143360_8947-900x600.jpg 143360_8960-900x600.jpg 143360_9133-900x600.jpg 143360_9166-900x600.jpg 143360_9256-900x600.jpg 143360_9267-900x600.jpg 143360_9290-900x600.jpg 143360_9315-900x600.jpg 143360_9326-900x600.jpg 143360_9394-400x599.jpg 143420_0017-900x600.jpg 143420_0042-900x600.jpg 143420_0127-900x600.jpg 143420_0150-900x600.jpg 143420_0187-900x600.jpg 143420_0225-400x599.jpg 143420_0284-400x599.jpg 143420_0372-900x600.jpg 143420_0412-900x600.jpg 143420_0420-900x600.jpg 143420_0643-900x600.jpg 143420_0657-900x600.jpg 143420_0776-900x600.jpg 143420_0811-900x600.jpg 143420_0820-900x600.jpg 143420_0862-900x600.jpg Screencaps 7x02s-1.png 7x02s-2.png 7x02s-3.png 7x02s-4.png 7x02s-5.png 7x02s-6.png 7x02s-7.png 7x02s-8.png 7x02s-9.png 7x02s-10.png 7x02s-11.png 7x02s-12.png 7x02s-300.png 7x02s-13.png 7x02s-14.png 7x02s-15.png 7x02s-16.png 7x02s-17.png 7x02s-18.png 7x02s-19.png 7x02s-20.png 7x02s-21.png 7x02s-22.png 7x02s-23.png 7x02s-24.png 7x02s-25.png 7x02s-26.png 7x02s-27.png 7x02s-28.png 7x02s-29.png 7x02s-30.png 7x02s-31.png 7x02s-32.png 7x02s-33.png 7x02s-34.png 7x02s-35.png 7x02s-36.png 7x02s-37.png 7x02s-38.png 7x02s-39.png 7x02s-40.png 7x02s-41.png 7x02s-42.png 7x02s-43.png 7x02s-44.png 7x02s-45.png 7x02s-46.png 7x02s-47.png 7x02s-48.png 7x02s-49.png 7x02s-50.png 7x02s-51.png 7x02s-52.png 7x02s-53.png 7x02s-54.png 7x02s-55.png 7x02s-56.png 7x02s-57.png 7x02s-58.png 7x02s-59.png 7x02s-60.png 7x02s-61.png 7x02s-62.png 7x02s-63.png 7x02s-64.png 7x02s-65.png 7x02s-66.png 7x02s-67.png 7x02s-68.png 7x02s-69.png 7x02s-70.png 7x02s-71.png 7x02s-72.png 7x02s-73.png 7x02s-74.png 7x02s-75.png 7x02s-76.png 7x02s-77.png 7x02s-78.png 7x02s-79.png 7x02s-80.png 7x02s-81.png 7x02s-82.png 7x02s-83.png 7x02s-84.png 7x02s-85.png 7x02s-86.png 7x02s-87.png 7x02s-88.png 7x02s-89.png 7x02s-90.png 7x02s-91.png 7x02s-92.png 7x02s-93.png 7x02s-94.png 7x02s-95.png 7x02s-96.png 7x02s-97.png 7x02s-98.png 7x02s-99.png 7x02s-100.png 7x02s-101.png 7x02s-102.png 7x02s-103.png 7x02s-104.png 7x02s-105.png 7x02s-107.png 7x02s-108.png 7x02s-109.png 7x02s-110.png 7x02s-111.png 7x02s-112.png 7x02s-113.png 7x02s-114.png 7x02s-115.png 7x02s-116.png 7x02s-117.png 7x02s-118.png 7x02s-119.png 7x02s-120.png 7x02s-121.png 7x02s-122.png 7x02s-123.png 7x02s-124.png 7x02s-125.png 7x02s-126.png 7x02s-127.png 7x02s-128.png 7x02s-129.png 7x02s-130.png 7x02s-131.png 7x02s-132.png 7x02s-133.png 7x02s-134.png 7x02s-135.png 7x02s-136.png 7x02s-137.png 7x02s-138.png 7x02s-139.png 7x02s-140.png 7x02s-141.png 7x02s-142.png 7x02s-143.png 7x02s-144.png 7x02s-145.png 7x02s-146.png 7x02s-147.png 7x02s-148.png 7x02s-149.png 7x02s-150.png 7x02s-151.png 7x02s-152.png 7x02s-153.png 7x02s-154.png 7x02s-155.png 7x02s-156.png 7x02s-157.png 7x02s-158.png 7x02s-159.png 7x02s-160.png References Navigational Category:Season 7 Category:Freeform Category:Episodes Category:7A Category:Final Season